Scootaloo's Origins
by wweather
Summary: What happened to Scootaloo's family? Where did she come from, and where does she live now? Read this story an Find out.


An: I wrote this story 2 help me get over my writers block but I'm planning to right a much longer story soon which will b an crossover between MLP and Redwall. IT WILL BE AWESOMELY EPIC!1

One day upon a time there was Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle.

"What r u reading about, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"whY sure, you can interupt my reading of this awesome book… said no one ever," responded Twilight.

"Well boo you whore," said Fluttershy.

"I'm just reading about the history of Equestria, and I've just cum to the part about… slavery." Twilight said. (DUN DUN DUN!)

"Slavery? Where is that place where slavery is being held at? Fluttershy asked.

"It's a place for those who have no homes and they have to work for cruel, nasty people who own that part of Equstria, which is called juvenile center. Sometimes people die in that horrid place." Twilight answered.

"This juvenile place sounds dangerous," Fluttershy said with scared.

"But thank Celestia, it's vary far away from where we live," said Twilight, "But word has it that only smelter ponies go to that palace, they have a reputation for being devious."

"I understand," Fluttershy. "Well, I'd better get goin!"

"Bye Fluttershy!" said Twilight. As soon as she was gone Tweilight said, "Oh good. She finally left. Now I can get back to that book."

Fluttershy headed home, but then a thing happened that was bad and not good. She took a wrong turn and accidentally went to… THE JUVENILE CENTER!1

It was indeed an horrid place. Then Fluttershy notice a Pegasus pony, younger then her, hiding by an old shed. She was brown with pink hair, she was dirty all over.

"hi there," said Fluttershy. Aren't you a little young 2 be here? Why are you even hear?"

"I'm Scootaloo," said the Pegasus. "I used to work here but, there gonna get rid of me tomorrow. And by get rid of I mean…"

"Discharge?" asked Fluttershy.

"No," said Scootallo.

"transfer?"

"No! They're going to EXECUTe me because they say I'm not useful anymore!" And Scootaloo started to cry. She balled and sobbed and looked so sad.

"Well gee, that sounds unpleasant." said Flutters hy. "What a sjhame."

"When my parents died, my uncle, who was a bad, sold me here instead of taking care of me," Scootaloo explaimed. "I worked really hard, but I can't fly, so they y called me worthless."

"Sometimes my friends make fun of me, but they don't think I'm worthless," say Fluttershy. "Wht did you like to do before you lost yore parents?"

Scootaloo relied, "My family and I worked on the farm to thresh corn and saw timber, but what I really enjoyed the most was helping to give children rides on my father's traction engine, which is his pride and joy."

She qas interrupted by a voice calling for her. Scootallo said goodbye to Fluttershy and left.

"I wish there was something I could do to jelp her. I wanna help her," Fluttershy said to herself. "I muss think of an idea to save Scotaloo from death!"

But when she left the juvinale center, she came upon Rainbow Dash.

"Hello, young Flutterashy," said Rainboe Dash. "It's been a long time. Why the long face?"

"There's a girl in the juvenile center who's goin to be put down next week!" Fluttershy cried. "Please save her, Rainbow! I f you do, you can have her live with you? She'll be quite useful for you."

"I'll think about it," answered Rainbow dash.

Later that day, Fluttershy and Rainbo went to see Scootaloo at the Juvenile centerr.

"Good fortune has smiles upon you, Scootaloo," said Fluttershy. "We have cum to take you out of these dog forsaken place."

"You thank you!" cried Scootaloo gratefully. "I thought it would be the end of me for surely!"

'You should thank Fluttershy," said Rainbow Dash. "If not g for her, we wouldn't be bailing you out. She has a kind sole."

"Thanky ou, Fluttershy," sayed Scootallo.

'I always lik to help a frend in need," spayed flutterhsy.

When they left their first stop was Rainbow Dash house, which could be Cootaloo's new home. Scootaloo was givin a nice warm bath and a nice meal. She hadn't felt this happy in moths.

And that is how, Scootaloo came to live with Rainbow dash, and how Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy came to buy another pony from the slavery trade.

THE END


End file.
